fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Last of the Dead Riders Verse
No idea who made this, help me credit this guy if you can! Summary The original name of my series over on Kamen Rider Fanon Wiki, this is more of a pet-project and has even less of a priority than the majority of my other works, which are already minuscule enough. This verse generally adopts the concepts that the Kamen Rider series has brought in with few references and nods to other series such as Ultraman or RWBY. In this world, the Kamen Riders are the greatest warriors, guardians and protectors. The Kaijin are the definite evil, only existing to be crushed under the mighty heels of the Riders. Most humans disregard Kaijin (monsters) and Seijin (Aliens) as nothing but non-sentient beasts despite Riders knowing full well many of them want coexistence. Entire Rider schools has been formed, with the students learning how to channel their own "Rider energies" and how to create their own conduits of their power (Usually in the form of a belt). The limits of this prejudice is pushed when Kirihiko is invited to go to one of these academies as a teacher and to teach the worst class how to act and become true Riders. With his charisma and intelligence, he easily gains the student's trusts. However, Kirihiko is later revealed to be the Nazca Dopant; the Long-Term Rival of Kamen Rider W. He had not been heard or seen from for many years, and as his status of Kaijin Threat 1, his students are faced with the choice of attempting to kill Kirihiko or "He kills them". As their teacher, it is his job to teach them about these concepts and the true ideals of a Kamen Rider before they, off him. Power of the Verse This verse is extremely powerful, being a culmination of the entire Rider series with exaggerated feats of the canon series' feats. The lowest and weakest of kaijin and Riders are Superhuman levels, easily able to destroy small buildings, with the higher tiers breaching moon and planet level and the top tiers going into stars, and even further with God Tiers breaching Solar System to even Multi Solar System. This verse also has its fair share of universal entities and universal constants that while shouldn't be used on fanon versus because of their ambiguous nature, they do indeed exist and should not be discounted when judging this verse. In terms of haxes, there are plentiful amounts. Although not nearly as many as Akreious' other works, the ones that do exist are extremely powerful with things like total Soul Destruction, instantaneous Information Analysis, Complete Power Mimicry and passive Existence Erasure just to name a few. Explanation/Terminologies |-|Riders= *'Kamen Riders' (Masked Riders) are people that utilize "Rider Energy" (Concentrated and manipulated Soul Power) to enhance themselves way beyond what they normally can do. While most people use this on a very basic level such as enhancing their natural bodies, the more advanced users create conduits of power that creates full-body armour or changes the user's body on a fundamental level. It is notable that most of them, true to their name, likes to ride motorcycles or some form of automobile. Kamen Riders are judged based on a ranking system that outlines their deeds in the series' time. *'Rider Levels -' Originally a system to dictate how much power a specific Rider has, this has since been changed to reflect the Rider's Deeds. These are not reflective of their true powers, however the higher classed Riders usually are indeed more powerful than lower riders, and some riders are noted to be promoted via sheer power rather than deeds. **'D Class -' The level Students are at, these people are able to channel and enhance weapons as well as being naturally superhuman in ability. **'C Class -' Most graduates as well as new Riders, these are able to reliably take on fodder/mooch Kaijin in quick succession and perform feats of heroism such as stopping a runaway train. **'B Class -' More experienced and trained Riders, these Riders are capable of fighting more dangerous Kaijin and are around the level the canon Verse is in terms of power. In order to qualify for B class, the Rider in question must save an entire city or an equivalent from total destruction and anarchy. **'A Class -' Extremely skilled and trained Riders. These Riders are at the point where they are sent to fight Kaijin able to kill B Class riders in one strike, and should be capable of easily handling several B-Class Riders within their normal human states from sheer skill. In order to achieve this level, one must save an entire continent and possibly most of the planet from destruction. **'S Class -' Veteran-level Riders where most end their careers or have turned to a more secretive and silent style of combat, these people have notably saved the entire planet and have fought "Final Boss" level Kaijins. **'S+ Class -' Less of a class and more of a denotation. These Riders have performed deeds even surpassing regular S class such as saving a fundamental force of reality or defeating God-level Kaijin. **'SS Class -' Usually reserved for Cosmic-Level Riders, these people are less frequent on Earth and act more as a universal force of protection. They have performed feats of galactic or even Universal salvation and defeated Kaijins that seemed Omnipotent. **'SSS Class -' The top and best of all the best, this class is alternatively referred to as "The King's Board". These riders have performed acts of heroism where they are renown across the Multiverse and are feared by even the strongest of Kaijin. Riders of this level acts less as Riders and more embodiments of Rider Power itself. *'Rider Power -' An alternate name for "Soul Power", it is a manifestation of the soul and is a universal constant. "Rider Power" is channeled most effectively through a conduit and is a mix of everything that makes up a being. While this power can be temporarily shut off, it can never truly go away and exists on such a fundamental level that erasing its concept didn't keep it down for more than a few minutes. |-|Kaijin/Seijin= *'Kaijin -' More commonly called "Monsters", Kaijin come in many forms and sizes. From a virus to a USB stick that gives powers of the Universe, anything can technically be classified as "a monster". However, a Kaijin is usually more accurately defined as a person with powers that actively do harm to others. The larger cousin of kaijins are Kaiju. *'Seijin -' A common phrase for "Aliens", it's literally what it means. Aliens come in all shapes and sizes, and some can be classified as both Kaijin and Seijin. *'Threat Level -' A system to denote the dangerous and potentially destructive force a kaijin can potentially generate. **'Threat 100:' The average fodder, anybody with the ability to channel Rider Power at even the weakest levels should be able to defeat these. Equivalent of normal human thugs. **'Threat 10:' A Kaijin with the destructive force able to level Multiple City-Blocks in one blow easily. **'Threat 5:' A Kaijin that can casually blow away a town and take on most B-Class Riders. **'Threat 3:' Alternatively named "Demon Level", these kaijins borderline on Supernatural and can easily level mountain ranges. **'Threat 2:' The next step up from Threat 3, these are also called "Universe Threats" as they can reliably blow away cosmic planetoids such as moons with one blow and are a huge threat to universal stability as awhole. **'Threat 1:' Passionately called "Omni Lords", these Kaijins are a threat to the universe as awhole and easily destroys Threat 2 Kaijins with no effort whatsoever. Even the best of Class S+ and even some SS has trouble defeating these seemingly Omnipotent Kaijins. **'Threat 0:' Under no circumstances should these Kaijins get trifled with until a Class SSS Rider appears. These kaijin acts less as Kaijin and more like embodiment of Death and Destruction itself. Cosmology Characters |-|Riders= Rider Academy: *'Staff:' **Kirihiko: Threat 1 - Sword of the Deleted Reality **Takumi/Kamen Rider Faiz: Class S - The Photon Red Orphenoch Commissioned Riders: Riders that are officially supported and backed by the World Governments as well as possibly the Universe's Governments all throughout. *'SSS Class' **1. Kamen Rider Decade - Bleak Erasure **2. ??? **3. Kamen Rider Gaim - Adam (Reference to the Man of the Beginning) **4. Kamen Rider DiEnd - Darkest Phantom **5. Kamen Rider Kabuto - King of Light *'SS Class' **1. Kamen Rider Wizard - Astral Reaper **2. Kamen Rider W - Digital Death **3. Kamen Rider Fourze - Astro-Salvator **4. Kamen Rider OOO - Mystic Eye |-|Kaijin/Seijin= Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Verses